


Unbecoming

by Sipsly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsly/pseuds/Sipsly
Summary: Hermione says she doesn't beg.Draco works to change that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209





	Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically pure filth with a little fluff at the end. Please heed the tags, if you don't like it don't read! Couple of other things to mention is that there is simultaneous vaginal and anal fingering but not true double penetration (hence the no tag for it). The fic also eludes to Hermione being left tied up with a blindfold and gag, unsupervised, it is mentioned later in the fic that she has a button which will release her restraints as an alternative safeword mechanism but she is 100% okay with what is happening to her. Hermione also gets called a slut but she likes it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione whimpered as the vibrator strapped to her clit turned off just as she was on the verge of an orgasm. She was on her knees at the foot of the four-poster bed with her legs spread and tied to the posts and her arms were tied to the top of posts. Spit rolled down her chin and dripped onto the bed from where she had drooled around the o-ring gag holding her mouth open and she could imagine it was mixing with the wetness that was surely dripping from her pussy due to the relentless teasing she had endured for the last twenty or so minutes.

Her head snapped up from its sagged position at the sound of footsteps coming from behind her despite not being able to see anything through her blindfold.

“Are you ready to give in yet, Granger?” Hermione could practically hear the smirk in his mouth and imagined him leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and one leg over the other. Unable to talk, she just shook her head. “So, I’ll just leave you here a while longer?” Draco asked innocently, like he was leaving her to read in her favourite armchair for a chapter longer than he said he would. The vibrations started again more intensely than they had been before and she let out a gargled scream from the back of her throat and shook her head again more violently than before. 

Hermione continued to moan as the vibrator on her clit started getting her close to the edge again, her hips rutted back and forth trying to gain friction on nothing. Just as she thought she would be allowed to cum, the vibrator switched off once again and she sobbed, her muscles relaxing as much as her restraints would allow.

She felt a puff of breath against her neck which cooled her skin instantly as it came into contact with her saliva causing her skin to break out in goosebumps and her nipples to tighten impossibly more. She hadn’t heard Draco move closer so either she hadn’t noticed it as she neared her ruined orgasm or he had spelled his shoes silent. 

She felt his bare chest press against her back as his arm came around her waist to cup her breast as the vibrator barely began to flutter against her clit again and she whined, pushing her chest into his hand and her arse into his hips, feeling how hard he was through his trousers. He squeezed her breast tight before flicking her hard nipple.

“I think you’re being too stubborn for your own good.” His lips brushed against the sensitive skin of her ear and he licked up the shell of her ear and smoothed his fingers across her stomach causing her to shiver and tug at the ropes holding her arms up and out. Two of his fingers swiped across her pussy, just barely pressing in and he pulled them away as her hips bucked forward attempting to get his fingers in deeper.

“Stick your tongue out like a good girl.” She did with no hesitation and he immediately shoved his soaked fingers into her mouth and pulled them out slowly making sure they dragged against her tongue so she could taste how wet she was. He forced her head to tilt back to rest on his chest as he started fucking her open mouth with his fingers, occasionally pushing them down her throat and making her gag.

“Get them nice and wet so I can push them in your arse, slut.” Draco growled and Hermione moaned around his fingers in her throat. A strand of saliva clung to his fingers as he pulled them out of her mouth before bringing them down to her arse and circled one around her tight hole. At the same time that he pushed his finger into her hole, he undid the gag that held her mouth open and removed the ring. Hermione immediately stretched her jaw out a couple of times and keened at the sensation of her arsehole being prodded. 

“More.” She moaned and felt Draco add a second finger and start to thrust them in and out slowly and the buzzing on her clit started to increase again from the low level it had been at for a while. 

“What do you want?” Draco asked into her neck, nipping and sucking at the salty skin.

“I want- ah,” she let out a high pitched squeal when his fingers dug deeper and faster into her arse and the vibrations got even stronger. “To cum.” She panted and moaned loudly as her entire body tensed up.

“Are you going to beg?” 

“N- No, I don’t.” Everything stilled again and the tears that had started to form in her eyes spilled over as she wailed at the loss, trying to thrust herself on the fingers in her arse with not much luck.

“Granger, Granger, Granger.” Draco tsked and licked up a tear that hadn’t been soaked up by her blindfold and had rolled down her cheek. He removed the blindfold and turned her head to look into her eyes with concern. She gave him a small nod to let him know she was okay. “You know what you need to do to get what you want.” He smirked and removed his fingers from her, using the hand to give her arse a hard smack which earned him a shocked gasp.

Draco conjured lube onto her hole then all at once thrust two fingers each into her arse and pussy, squeezed her throat to restrict the blood flow to her brain and turned the vibrator onto the highest setting.

Hermione screamed and her eyes rolled back into her head, hips immediately thrusting against Draco’s hand. “Fuck, yes, like that just like that. FUCK.”

“You know what to do, love.” His voice was gravely in her ear and he bit down on her earlobe and scraped his teeth on it in the way that drove her crazy. “Beg me.” He whispered.

“I want to cum, please.” She whined as another high pitched moan was forced out of her. 

“You can do better than that.” He thrust his fingers into her harder and tightened the hand on her throat.

“Please Malfoy, I need- I need to cum. Please, please- Sir, oh fuck yes. Please let me cum. Please Draco.” She begged, her hips meeting his fingers as best as she could.

Upon hearing his name, Draco groaned into her ear and removed his hand from her throat and his fingers from both her holes stepped back to watch them clench around nothing. 

“Cum for me, slut.” He said simply. 

With the permission her body arched upward and she released a long moan as she shook through her orgasm, her muscles all tightening up and she whimpered as the vibrations on her clit continued, driving her to another orgasm soon after she felt the waves of the first one subside.

“Good girl.” Draco stroked the top of her hair as the vibrator continued to stimulate her clit. “Such a good girl for me.”

“Oh fuck, more, please.” She whined over and over until her entire body tensed and she squirted out her release onto the already soaked bed sheet.

“Press the button.” Draco growled, hastily undoing his trousers and pulling his hard cock out.

Hermione pressed the button in her right hand and suddenly the ropes vanished and all that was holding her up was Draco’s arm he’d wrapped around her body as he’d shoved his cock into her soaked hole. Hermione moaned low in her throat and pushed her hips into his as he began thrusting into her at a punishing rate, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their combined moans filled the air. 

It wasn’t long before Hermione was clamping down around Draco’s cock and he shoved her head down into the mattress and grabbed her hips to continue pounding into her through her orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum inside you.” He told her with another smack on her arse. “Fill you up and watch it drip out.” He felt her clench around him again and he groaned, his hips stuttering and pushing into her all the way and he came, splashing her walls as her pussy milked his cock of all its cum. When he was finished, he gave a few shallow thrusts and stared at where they were joined as he pulled out.

Grinning to himself, he pressed the vibrator that was still buzzing into her clit a little harder. “Can you cum again, can you do that for me?” She lifted her hips a little higher and she babbled through another orgasm which pushed some of Draco’s cum out of her pussy and it began trailing down toward her clit.

Draco turned the vibrator off and removed the straps which held it on before scooping up the escaped cum with his finger before pushing it back into her and moving his finger in and out slowly before adding a second and third finger. Hermione continued to moan softly as he finger fucked her gently. “Mmm- more.”

“My my, you are a little slut aren’t you.” Draco teased, slipping his pinky into her pussy alongside his other fingers and rubbed her clit with his thumb. With his other hand he stroked along her spine. “Such a good girl, Hermione.” He kissed the round flesh of her backside and her hips stuttered, her mouth opened in a silent scream and she clamped around his fingers which he held still inside her and let her ride out her orgasm. 

Her body relaxed and her legs collapsed from under her causing Draco’s fingers to slide out and he wiped them on the sheet since it was already filthy anyway.

“Come on love, let’s get you to bed.” He smiled at her fondly, attempting to roll her over.

“I’m in bed.” She whined like a child and snuggled further into the mattress causing Draco to laugh at her.

“The proper bed, you can’t sleep in this.” She rolled over and glared at him petulantly.

“Fine but you’re carrying me.” She smirked. Draco just reached down and picked her up over his shoulder, giving her bum a pat and swiped his finger over her clit once. She twitched in his grasp.

“Ugh no more. Sensitive.” She groaned. Having walked across the hallway and into the master bedroom of the house, Draco placed Hermione onto the bed and stroked his finger across her cheek affectionately.

“You gonna beg me to stop?” He grinned down at her, and wandlessly spelled them both clean as Hermione just glared at him again.

“I do not beg, Malfoy, it's unbecoming.” She huffed.

“Whatever you say, Granger.” He rolled his eyes and smirked in the way that was reserved just for her. He tugged the blanket from under her, which she did not make easy for him, and let it rest over her. He walked round to his side of the bed under her watchful eye and removed his trousers before climbing into bed himself.

“And it’s not Granger.” She pouted at him and turned around to face him.

“Sorry, force of habit, Malfoy.” He kissed her shoulder.

“It has been a year, perhaps you should learn a new habit.” She said, haughtily.

“Oh shut up and give me a cuddle, witch.” They laughed together as Hermione settled herself against Draco’s front, his legs parted slightly to allow her to slip her leg between them and his arm came across her front possessively and pulled her closer so they were sharing a pillow. 

“I love you, Malfoy.” Hermione spoke as her eyes drifted shut, content in the arms of her husband. 

“I love you too, Malfoy.” He kissed her hair and just as he was about to fall asleep he heard.

“You’re sorting that bed out tomorrow.” Hermione said softly, sleep lacing the edges of her voice. 

Draco snorted and snuggled into his wife. “Okay love, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut! Hope I did okay. Any feedback is welcome, flames are not, don't be a dick :)


End file.
